Akuma ga Kill!: Yesayd's Gyakushuu
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: Spin-off de Akuma ga Kill! Luego de haber recuperado el juicio, Yesayd empieza a viajar en compañía de Esdeath entre los mundos de Remnant y Gamindustri mientras nuevos aliados, enemigos y Kamui aparecen en su camino. Cuadrúple cross-over de KILL LA KILL, Akame ga Kill!, RWBY y Hyperdimension Neptunia.


**Todo lo relacionado con KILL LA KILL, Akame ga Kill!, RWBY y Hyperdimension Neptunia es de sus respectivos dueños.  
**

* * *

 ** _AKUMA GA KILL_ _!:_ _YESAYD_ _'_ _S GYAKUSHUU_**

 ** _Secuencia 0: Contraataque_**

 **Acto 0, Gamindustri y Remnant**

En una especie de santuario había seis sombras...

\- Mi alter ego ha fallado – Dijo una de las sombras – Pero no importa eso si mata a los otros alter ego absorbiendo sus poderes y lo sacrifico para completar mi resurrección – Explicó la sombra – Entonces el Desastre Final será realidad.

\- ¡No puedes violar el Supremo Juramento que los Siete Máximos Dioses crearon hace catorce mil años! – Replicó otra de las sombras.

\- No deben repetirse los eventos que condujeron al renacimiento del Dios Oscuro – Anunció otra sombra – Para ello se creó el Supremo Juramento, para proteger el Universo de las garras de cualquiera que intente obtener el poder del Dios Oscuro e impedir que se repitan los acontecimientos de hace catorce milenios – Explicó la tercera sombra – Por eso fuimos creados los Seis Dioses Centinelas, para custodiar la ley que los Siete crearon, no destruirla, algo que deberías tener en cuenta, Dios del Caos Kaosu – Reveló la sombra.

\- Hmph. ¿Y eso que importa? La "ley" creada por los Siete Máximos Dioses puede ser anulada fácilmente, basta con que uno de los descendientes busque la fuerza del Dios Oscuro para anularlo y ahí tenéis a Yesayd, el descendiente del Primer Máximo Dios, buscando el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad para destruir a la Luz que representa Angel, que desciende de la Tercera Máxima Diosa. Es el eterno duelo entre Luz y Oscuridad repitiéndose de nuevo, desde la existencia del Universo mismo, lo mismo se le puede aplicar al Supremo Juramento – Afirmó duramente Kaosu – Caerá y el Dios Oscuro regresará, aparecerán los nuevos Siete Máximos Dioses, lo vencerán y crearán otro Supremo Juramento y el ciclo se repetirá por toda la eternidad. ¡Es lo mismo que el Caos y el Orden, que están condenados a luchar por siempre! – Declaró furiosamente.

\- ¡Te equivocas! Existen otras vías aparte de la lucha – Dijo la quinta sombra.

\- Je. Buen intento, pero no importa cuánto te resistas, al final acabarás siendo como yo, seguirás mis pasos y la historia se repetirá nuevamente – Dijo burlescamente Kaosu – Que ingenua eres, hermanita, tu deseo de expandir el Orden te llevará eventualmente a tu propio final, Järjestys.

\- Nunca seré como tú, Kaosu – Negó Järjestys – Angel nunca me traicionaría aunque hayas sembrado la semilla de la duda en ella, porque sé que es la única que puede salvar a su hermano de la oscuridad... De ti – Dijo Järjestys.

\- Entonces dime, ¿para que engendramos a los Kamui? – Preguntó Kaosu.

\- Para proteger a nuestros alter ego – Respondió Järjestys.

\- ¡Te equivocas, no creamos los Kamui para protegerlos, los engendramos para extender nuestra propia voluntad y en última instancia, prevenir la aniquilación de nuestra propia existencia! – Negó Kaosu – Se acabó la discusión, es inútil discutir cuando el paso del tiempo me terminará dando la razón en todo lo referente a este asunto – Anunció abandonando el santuario.

Järjestys se quedó pensativa ante las palabras que su maléfico hermano dijo mientras escuchaba a los otros dioses comentar acerca de la arrogancia que Kaosu hacia alarde constantemente y que si no fuera por el Supremo Juramento, lo habrían eliminado hace tiempo, pero no podían hacer eso y Kaosu lo sabía muy bien, por eso no ocultaba su oscura ambición a nadie y la hacía pública, a sabiendas de que los otros alter ego se pondrían en marcha para detenerle en la medida de lo posible y, sin saberlo los malvados planes de su hermano.

En otra parte, en una especie de trono negro se encontraba Kaosu sentado molesto por la negativa de los otros dioses ante su plan maestro y por la pérdida de las tres Reliquias Oscuras, indispensables para culminar la primera parte de su plan, resucitar sacrificando a su alter ego en el proceso y tomando su cuerpo para ejecutar la siguiente parte, encontrar el poder del Dios Oscuro y destruir el Supremo Juramento, todo con un simple objetivo; superar a todos y convertirse en el más poderoso del Universo mismo.

\- La Gran Guerra de los Dioses comienza ahora... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

En mitad de algún bosque, varias criaturas negras con máscaras blancas y diferentes apariencias atacaban a una pareja de humanos. Un dúo que parecía muy experimentado en aquel tipo de situaciones.

\- Regresa a las ardientes dunas de dónde procedes, escorpión – Dijo uno de los humanos, con un cabello tan blanco como la plata, pero con un resplandor escarlata aplastado contra su cráneo, inútilmente oculto por una cinta negra en su frente, una camisa tan simple como la misma oscuridad, un pantalón vaquero negro cuyas perneras presentaban daños y unas botas negras diseñadas para el combate – **_¡Alabarda de Flamas Demoníacas!_** – Gritó cargando contra el escorpión, usando su mano derecha abierta simulando ser una lanza hecha de fuego negro. La bestia cayó totalmente muerta desangrada, atravesada por delante y detrás.

\- * _Chasquido de dedos sonoro_ * **_¡Hagelsprung!_** – Dijo alguien desconocido haciendo aparecer una gigantesca masa de hielo que amenazaba con aplastarlos a todos por igual.

\- ¡Oh mierda, ahí viene! – Gritó con preocupación el joven pirómano mientras dirigía su atención a una bufanda negra – ¡Eh Yamiketsu, pasemos al Gale para escaparnos! – Demandó rápidamente.

\- No hay tiempo para volar Yesayd, además, nos tropezaríamos con el asteroide – Respondió con serenidad Yamiketsu – Usemos el Accelerator.

\- Hum. El Accelerator, buena idea – Asintió Yesayd tomando posición para la transformación – _Aunque tengo todavía mis dudas sobre si es seguro usarlo en un entorno como éste_ – Pensó con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabello – **_¡Yamiketsu: Accelerator!_** – Al gritar aquello, obtuvo unos propulsores de energía que le dieron la suficiente velocidad para esquivar el inminente impacto, pero un nuevo monstruo intervino – ¡Mierda! ¡Otra de esas malditas bestias psicóticas! – Bramó Yesayd preocupado ante el escenario que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para frenar! ¡Yesayd, sáltale ENCIMA ahora mismo! – Ordenó Yamiketsu.

\- _Espero que no hayas cometido otro disparate, Yamiketsu_ – Pensó con preocupación Yesayd mientras saltaba hacia la bestia, preparado para destrozarla de un solo impacto – **_¡Gran Cuerno Ardiente!_** – Bramó mientras atravesaba a la bestia limpiamente de una única patada, los motores se apagaron y volvió a su forma habitual. Pero entonces...

* _Sonido de impresionantes pisadas_ * Un dragón hizo acto de presencia en el bosque, acompañado de un elefante.

\- ¡Ahhh, mierda! ¡Esto ya no podemos pelearnos asi por las buenas! – Gritó de preocupación extrema Yesayd al ver los dos siguientes oponentes – ¡Maestra!

\- * _Suspiro_ * No sabe tratar con semejantes oponentes por sí solo... Que débil – Dijo con molestia la "maestra", levitando en el aire mediante fragmentos de hielo que cumplían la función de alas – En fin, que remedio... – Suspiró con resignación mientras un orbe azul claro aparecía en sus manos – **_¡Mahapadma!_** – Todo se congeló a su voz, incluido el imperturbable paso del espacio-tiempo durante un tiempo. Tiempo que usó para asesinar al dragón, mientras su alumno hacía lo propio con el elefante.

Un rato más tarde, ambos se reagruparon ya con todo el ambiente calmado.

\- Me sangra el maldito ojo de nuevo, Esdeath – Dijo Yesayd a su maestra tapándose su sangrante ojo izquierdo.

\- Yesayd, no olvides que compartimos ese ojo, aquello que nos ata de por vida – Dijo Yamiketsu con serenidad a su amo.

\- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo estés recordando constantemente – Respondió con cierta hostilidad Yesayd.

\- _Otra vez..._ – Pensó Esdeath rodeando de puro aburrimiento los ojos. Ya había presenciado muchas veces las peleítas de Yesayd y su Kamui, las suficientes para ignorarlos y llevárselos a rastras por detrás ignorando su discusión – Salgamos de este bosque y busquemos alguna ciudad – Anunció caminando hacia alguna parte arrastrando a su alumno.

Algún tiempo después de vagar sin rumbo, el dúo creyó encontrar alguna pista sobre dónde estaban al infiltrarse en una especie de asamblea... Que terminó cuando alguien desató una corta pero intensa batalla, para luego salir huyendo por la ventana que había por ahí, para desgracia de Yesayd y Esdeath, ambos fueron muy mal vistos por los presentes, señal de que ellos también debían salir pitando, por lo que hicieron eso mismo atravesando como si nada una parte de la pared, mientras eran perseguidos por un robot.

\- ¡Mierda, ese montón de chatarra es muy rápido! – Maldijo Yesayd al ver que el robot les estaba pisando los talones.

\- Intentadlo llevar a una zona más extensa, quizá así pueda evaluarlo mejor y saber cómo vencerlo – Dijo con total serenidad Yamiketsu.

\- ¿No podríamos intentar usar el Mahapadma? – Preguntó Yesayd intentando encontrar una solución temprana.

\- No – Respondió Esdeath – Solo puedo usar una vez por día el Mahapadma y ya lo gasté con aquellas bestias, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Argh, mierda! – Maldijo nuevamente Yesayd mientras corrían como posesos para que el robot no los atrapara, aunque ya estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo si seguían asi.

El dúo siguió huyendo del robot como podían hasta terminar en una zona increíblemente amplia, adecuada para poder enfrentarse al robot a gusto.

\- ¡Voy a destriparte como a un cerdo! – Bramó Yesayd con su fusión Humano-Kamui activada.

\- ¡Que interesante! – Asintió Esdeath mostrando su sádico frenesí por matar.

\- _"¿Pero de que van esos dos...?"_ – Se preguntaron todos los demás presentes antes de que el robot iniciara su ataque.

\- _Recuerda, toma la iniciativa si te ves capaz_ – Dijo telepáticamente Yamiketsu a Yesayd.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – Asintió Yesayd dando un gran salto – **_¡Furia del Dragón de Fuego Negro!_** – Bramó lanzándose en picado desde el cielo convertido literalmente, en un misil de fuego negro que no hizo efectos en el robot – _¿¡Q-Que...!?_ – Se preguntó Yesayd tan sorprendido, que olvidó esquivar el contraataque del enemigo, un puñetazo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

\- Has sabido darle, pero conmigo no podrás – Dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa sádica invocando un mogollón de flechas heladas – **_¡Weissschnabel!_** – Gritó haciendo que las flechas salieran disparadas hacia el robot, quién trataba de atacar a las otras que lo estaban zurrando, cuando una de ellas pareció sufrir una "transformación" que le dio tanta fuerza, que logró reventarle completamente de un solo golpe, algo que dejó asombrada a Esdeath.

Pero más impresionante era lo que estaba por suceder.

\- _"Mata"_ – Exigió una voz muy siniestra a Yesayd, quién se puso en pie con su ojo izquierdo resplandeciendo – _"Mátalo"_ – Volvió a decir la voz mientras Yesayd cargaba contra el piloto del robot, para propinarle un puñetazo de tal calibre, que el aire mismo explotó, pero su objetivo se había logrado escapar de alguna manera con su misteriosa aliada del paraguas.

\- _Me... Duele el ojo_ – Pensó Yesayd al taparse el ojo izquierdo del dolor mientras se alejaba seguido por Esdeath, además de alzar una barrera con las flamas negras para evitar que los siguieran.

Más tarde, en un callejón, Yesayd le explicó a su maestra lo que acababa de pasarle, dejándola muy sorprendida, aunque antes debían de encontrar algún lugar para descansar y recuperarse, luego hablarían de ello...

\- _La hora... Se está aproximando_ – Pensó de una manera muy siniestra Yamiketsu.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Un año. Ya ha pasado un año desde que empezara el fic 420.000 (al parecer) de Fanfiction, desde entonces han surgido nuevos proyectos, etc... Quería conmemorar el aniversario de la obra publicando dos caps, siendo el segundo el prólogo del spin-off que planeé hace tiempo con Yesayd y Esdeath como protagonistas del mismo.**


End file.
